


Close Your Eyes

by moneybear77



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Arin is confused too you know what, Dan is really tired, Dreams, M/M, Smut, but kinda not really, dan doesn't know what's going on, erotic dream, really bad smut, this is really bad, this is sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneybear77/pseuds/moneybear77
Summary: Arin and Dan were recording videos for the channel, as usual, until they went on a few hours too long.Dan claimed he was fine.Was he really though, that question was answered when he let his eyes close, "Just a few seconds." turned into a full blown deep slumber.Where Dan's dreams get interesting ;)





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the chaos of love Danny/Sonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790623) by [Maddie_writes_stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Maddie_writes_stuff). 



> I am very sorry for writing this, one of my friends wrote something along the same lines and I really wanted to expand on the entire idea.
> 
> If you couldn't tell this is a complete joke, unless you don't want it to be, in that case, you do you and just know there will be no more after this, unless I have nothing to do or I am threatened at gunpoint or something.
> 
> I really hope you at least appreciate the irony of this and it's your fault for clicking on this in the first place, so just have fun.

“And next time on Game Grumps,” Dan finished with a hint of a yawn towards the end, he turned to Arin, “One more?”

 

“Yea sure if you're up for it,” Arin finally turned to look at Dan, those bags under his eyes that appeared recently in the past few weeks didn’t fail to scream obnoxiously at Arin. “ I dunno dude, you look pretty tired.”

 

“I’m fiiiine.” Dan’s words getting stretched out into another yawn.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you so, and anyways, wait, Dan what are you doing?”

 

Dan had curled himself in an almost awkward position hugging the pillow with his arms and legs both tightly woven around. “Mm gettin’ comfortable,” the sound was muffled by both the pillow and Dan honestly not wanting to move at all.

 

“Not tired my ass, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

 

“Probably haven’t.”

 

“Dan what in the ever living fuck, you need to sleep!”

 

“Can’t.” was all he replied with obviously not wanting to push the matter more, but of course Arin didn’t seem to get the hint or didn’t care enough to leave Dan alone.

 

“Why not?” Arin glared at Dan, not in a threatening way, more curious and he didn’t mean much of it.

 

“Nightmares,” Dan stated directly and making it super obvious he didn’t want to be pressed further, Arin seemed to get it that time.

 

“Well okay, just,” Arin sighed, “just try and get some kind of sleep, I don’t care if you sleep here, at your house, you can sleep on top of a fridge for all I care. Just please.” Arin pleaded. Dan didn’t answer, sure he didn’t exactly lie to Arin about the nightmares, but they weren’t quite nightmares, they were different, and in a good way, but Arin didn’t need to know anything about that.

 

A few seconds pass and Dan finally replies with a soft, “Fine.” He closes his eyes planning on only keeping them closed for a moment, but that moment turns into just a moment too long when Dan finally falls asleep.

 

Arin smiles down at him and carefully gets off of the couch as to not rustle him out of sleep, he takes a blanket and lays it over Dan, ‘I’ll just sleep on one of the other rooms, just in case he has a nightmare’ Arin thinks to himself. He makes it a mission to leave the room with making the least amount of noise possible and leaves Dan to the much-needed sleep he needs.

▉ ▉ ▉

 

Things just weren’t that easy for Dan.

 

His dream started as all his other ones did.

 

He was naked, obviously the only right way to have any kind of dream. He milled around walking in the large expanse of green, way too much green, “Green isn’t even that good of a color,” Dan mumbled quietly to himself. Slowly the expanse of the land he was in started to change, there were more colors, there was a lovely shade of blue that painted the sky above him, there were clouds, and the dusty orange that made up the ground was beautiful, but all the same.

 

This happened every time, the same boring landscape that reminded him of Sonic, but he was alone, he was scared and no one was there to help him, no one was ever there.

 

Then there it was, a blue blur in the distance, “The fu-” Dan started to say until he was hit and landed flat on his back, “Ow.”

 

“Oh sorry didn’t see you there bud, you know my catchphrase is ‘Gotta Go Fast’ not ‘Gotta Go Fast and also make sure you don’t run into someone so you don’t get sued’ for a reason,” he winked.

 

“Heh, yea I guess,” Dan agreed and pretended he didn’t notice the wink as he lifted himself off the ground, but something wouldn’t let him. “Hey Sonic, my dude, why are you holding me down?” He glanced up and swallowed at the close proximity that he had with Sonic.

 

“Oh I don’t know Dan, you tell me,” he whispered as he dragged his large cartoony finger, that looked like something else but Dan was not about to delve deeper into that thought, up Dan’s bare chest, “I’m inside your head, aren’t I? I know exactly what you’re thinking right now you know.”

 

Dan swallowed, “Shit,” he breathed.

 

Sonic continued to run his fingers up and down Dan’s chest, after a while of this he slowly lifted off of him, Dan was against moving but whined at the loss of contact, Sonic smirked at him.

 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you Danny-boy,” the hint of seduction in his voice caused Dan to moan, not to subtlety much to his own annoyance. This was a dream damn it, how could he not control his horniness in a fake situation. His thoughts were cut off when he felt a finger ghost on his thigh, he whined again, needy, he wanted more.

 

Sonic seemed to sense this and roughly gripped Dan’s thigh, with his other hand he gripped the half-hard schlong and started to stroke, up, down, up, down, curving his wrist with each upward stroke. Dan was a moaning mess, the whines he started with turned into full out moans, he needed him, he needed Sonic. As he reached his climax he screamed so loud that someone in a three block radius could probably hear him.

 

That was almost true.

 

▉ ▉ ▉

 

Arin awoke with a start, he was so drowsy he didn’t realize what had awoken him from his dream of cute cats and rainbows until he finally registered the screaming.

 

He ran as fast as he could to Dan and saw him, he was sweating so much that his poofy hair stuck to his forehead, and his face was so red that if you put a tomato next to it you couldn’t tell the difference. He was moaning in his sleep and Arin deducted, ‘It must be one of those nightmares.’

 

Arin started to shake him awake, “Dan, Dan wake up, it’s just a dream, it’s all going to be okay.”

 

Dan awoke with a start he couldn’t see anything, it was too dark, he heard an, “Are you oakey?” and now that he thought about it some more it was probably not oakey and actually okay it took a few seconds for him to respond.

 

“Yea, yea I’m fine Arin.” He combed his hand through his hair in an effort to get that disgusting feeling of sweat-drenched hair off his skin.

 

“Was that one of those nightmares you were telling me about earlier?” Arin asked putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Uh.” Dan paused for a moment, Arin did not need to know the truth so he just agreed, “Yeah I’ve been having it for weeks, just now was worse than others I’ve had.”

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Arin asked clearly not caring the answer as long as it helped his friend.

 

“No,” Dan answered a little too quickly but Arin was too tired to notice.

 

“Okay, are you sure you’ll be alright now?’

 

“Yea, I’m just a bit shaken is all.”

 

Arin went to leave and glanced back at Dan something didn’t seem right but he was just really fucking tired okay if it was still a problem he would ask in the morning.

 

Dan had another problem now however, he came in his dream, but apparently, that didn't translate to real life, he had a boner, which was terribly tight in his boxers. He could either just ignore it and be very uncomfortable or find some way to deal with it without waking Arin up or leaving the room, which would probably cause some sort of suspicious if Arin caught him in the halls.

 

He sighed.

 

“Goddamnit Sonic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for somehow reading through this entire thing or maybe you just skipped to the end because it was that bad, not my time to judge, anyways if you want to read what my friend wrote that inspired this you can do that if you want.
> 
> Also, I am saying this again, I am very sorry.


End file.
